


So

by darkling59



Series: Annals of the Incomplete [23]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling59/pseuds/darkling59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short conversation between a werewolf and a space explorer</p>
            </blockquote>





	So

“So…nothing?”

“…Nope.”

“You sure?”

“…Yep.”

“C’mon, there’s gotta be SOMETHING there.”

“Nope. Nothing.”

“But…it’s big! And looks all technical and Ancient…ish…Are you SURE there’s nothing there?”

“Dust.”

“…What?”

“There’s dust.”

“…Not exactly what I meant by something.”

A slight shrug. “Spiders too.”

“Yeah…I’m gonna go talk to Ronan and Teyla, maybe take a stroll around the perimeter. Check in on Rodney, make sure he hasn’t killed himself…have a conversation…”

“Sure.”

Colonel John Sheppard rolled his eyes as he departed the Ancient ruins. Damned werewolf.


End file.
